The Shinigami Seals
by JohnHinde
Summary: An attack on Soul Society has the Shinigami panicked. Leaving many Captains heavily wounded the perpetrator disappears. Fearing the worst, a new war after the Kūgo Ginjō incident, the Soul Society asks Urahara who in turn 'asks' Ichigo to investigate. Pairings IsseiXHarem IchigoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

**Well this is one of the stories I had crashing around in my head. I wrote a few chapters so I'll release them more regularly at first. Something I have noticed is that I do tend to make my first chapters a little shorter. They give it just enough of an entrance to get the reader interested and the characters to where they need to be. That said I seem to be falling into a habit of using the Senkaimon to send them places. That said it is also the easiest and most reliable method of doing so. It can be used on multiple characters at once. It is hard to write something that they would believably all be in a new world and not be more focused on getting back than going through the story. About this story. It will be a multi harem story. Issei having a harem and Ichigo having a small four person harem. I could have extended it but writing large harems gets to be hard and implausible after a time. Ichigo's is set. No changes or altering to be done. Issei's is half-way set. I know four for sure but I'm not sure if I'll add one or two more or not. In an unrelated note I'm writing this while sick. Not fun.**

**IMPORTANT!- I am currently looking for a beta to help me proof my stories. I would like the beta to have a knowledge on many anime (including but not limited to harems)****so I can use him/her for this story and other stories that may crop up in the mean time. I need all the help I can get keeping these guys acting believable and in character. I would also need help with some grammar as looking back some of my latest chapters have been slipping. I could also help with more believable female reactions to things as I really suck at understanding women(as does every man I've ever met).****I do not have a set schedule as to writing so any potential betas should be aware of that. That said I will give credit to the beta for any ideas that he/she gives and also give them credit in each chapter they help proof. Please PM me if you are interested.**

**Now: I own nothing other than original ideas.**

Rukia _Kuchiki was having a nice afternoon. Her brother, Byakuya, had asked her if she would like to attend a small gathering of the Nobility. It was the first time that the elder Kuchiki had invited his little sister. _

_Rukia had spent the entire day getting ready. Her brother had stressed the importance of this first introduction to the Nobility outside their own family in which till now Rukia had limited her contact to Yoruichi and her younger sister. The Nobility__were the ones in charge of Central 46. The Judiciary and Legislative branches of the Soul Society. They made the laws and passed down judgment on those that broke them._

_The only Shinigami allowed to contact the Central 46 were members of the Nobility and the Captain Commander. Not even Captains other than those with Noble blood could meet with them. That was why the Nobility possessed such sway over events in the Soul Society._

_Dances and parties were regularly held to keep the Nobility entertained. Until recently Soul Society had been in a rut. These parties were the only means of high class entertainment. The R&amp;D department of the Twelfth Division were still working on a way to have electronics from the human world work in an area rich with Spiritual Energy and wouldn't be crushed by an upset Captain's Spiritual Pressure if they lost a match of Mortal Kombat._

_The parties__also served the purpose of having high ranking individuals such as Captains come to them to ask them to push for or against a law. It was a well-received practice. Today the Kuchiki House was holding the party._

_It was the first one since Ichigo had invaded the Soul Society to save her. The__time between__had instead been used to rebuild the buildings destroyed on a weekly basis by those that held grudges against Soul Society or Kenpachi suddenly deciding to attack half the Captains on a whim, re-form Central 46, and help Ichigo regain his Shinigami powers._

_With all the Nobility being caught up in electing new members to the Central 46 and repairing the damage caused to their buildings they had just gotten everything in order. Byakuya had explained that it was about time that Rukia be introduced to the Nobility since she was part of a major house and had risen to the rank of Lieutenant. _

_"__You look lovely Rukia," Byakuya complimented his sister as he walked into her room._

_"__Thanks," Rukia said slightly embarrassed. She wasn't used to such praise from her brother. She had chosen a sleek gown for the occasion. It hugged her thin frame a bit too much for her taste but she thought it looked nice. Sode no Shirayuki had approved of the frosty blue coloring. Something about it bringing out her violet eyes._

_"__Now remember," Byakuya said taking his little sister's arm as he began to escort her to the hall that would house the dance and supper. "Be respectful but at the same time remember you are the member of the Kuchiki House. You deserve respect paid onto you as well. If someone is being particularly insolent like your friend Ichigo, you may want to use your sharp tongue to put them in their place, not your fists.__"_

_"__Right," Rukia said nodding to herself. She had been going over what her brother had said over and over again in her mind before he even appeared at her door to escort her to the hall._

_"__But most important," Byakuya intoned. His voice was serious and left no room for argument. "Have fun. This is a party. Relax. Enjoy yourself. Find a few of your friends and be with them. Just because you are a member of the Kuchiki house doesn't mean that you have to force yourself to be with people you don't know. When I first started attending these things I actually sat in a corner reading a book."_

_"__Really?" Rukia questioned. It wasn't that she had trouble imagining her brother preferring a book over socializing it was more that she had trouble seeing him do something that could embarrass the family as being seen as antisocial. _

_"__Yeah," Byakuya confirmed a small rare smile on his lips. "My father had wanted me to socialize with the other Nobles at the time. However I found it so tedious that I was bored instantly. They only enjoyed talking about things that they themselves believed were__ideal for a Noble. Horse riding, buying small businesses in Soul Society, which family was the weakest and how to take advantage of that weakness. It annoyed me to no end. They had tried to include me but I shared none of the same interests they did, so I usually ended up sitting at a table reading. _

_"__Over time though I got to know several Captains that came and became friends with them. After a while those that I had once found tedious stopped coming to the dances altogether as myself and my fellow Captains became more prevalent. Eventually I had stopped bringing books and was instead enjoying myself with my fellow Captains."_

_Rukia mulled over her brother's words. It seemed like him in retrospect. He hadn't always been like he was now. At one time he had been about as disruptive as Ichigo was. That was what had drawn her sister to him. At least that's what she thought._

_She was brought back to reality as the pair stopped in front of a pair of large oaken doors. A pair of armed Lieutenants stood outside._

_"__Hey Rangiku, Renji," Rukia said smiling at the pair. "How are you two?"_

_"__Halt and state your purpose," Renji said seriously. His red hair was held back in the usual manner giving him a spiky look. The tattoos on his face made him stand out even more._

_"__Oh be quiet Renji," Rangiku said smiling wide. Her bosom seemed to stick out much too far for Rukia's comfort. Her strawberry blond hair cascaded down her back. "He's just giving you a hard time."_

_"__Yeah," Renji said dropping his serious act. A smile replaced it. "It's good to see you Rukia. I haven't seen you in a while. Rangiku and I will be in once everybody arrives. We'll alleviate your boredom when we get inside."_

_"__Just don't start the sake without me." Rangiku said grinning widely and giving a little wink._

_"__Let's go Rukia," Byakuya said pulling at her arm. "Everyone will be waiting for us inside."_

_Rukia nodded and followed her brother through the large double doors. A huge pearly stair case lead to a huge hall. Tables lined the walls. Lights shone brightly above. Soft classical music was being played by a band in a corner of the hall. Men and women in bright white scurried about as they put the finishing touches on the hall. The men and women that worked in the House were seperated into to sections. The first would enjoy the first half of the party while the second half worked. About half way through they would switch. It helped make the first arrivals of importance feel like the party was alive right from the start._

_"__Announcing the arrival of hosts Lady Rukia and Lord Byakuya Kuchiki." A man in white said to their right._

_"__Are they going to do that for everyone?" Rukia asked as Byakuya lead her down the stairs. Many of the men and women clapped. Rukia recognized a handful of them and nodded respectfully to them._

_"__Of course," Byakuya said as they reached the bottom. "They do it so that those in the room will know when a new member arrives and also who has arrived. If you feel hungry be sure to wave down any in white. They will be more than happy to bring you a small snack. If you want to begin the main course sit at a table and wave one down. They'll bring you your food as soon as they can."_

_"__You really have this well planned." Rukia said releasing her brother's arm._

_"__Of course," Byakuya said smiling at her. "I have been doing this for quite some time. Now this being your first time if you have any questions feel free to come and find me. I'll be happy to answer your questions."_

_"__Thanks," Rukia said smiling._

_"__Oh and word to the warning," Byakuya said as he started to walk away. "If you decide to drink don't try and keep up with Rangiku. Also drink sparingly. You don't want to be drunk half way through then puke on some poor man that asks you to dance."_

_"__Dance," Rukia said nervously. She hadn't even thought about someone asking her to dance. "You never said anything about dancing."_

_"__Since this is your first time here feel free to refuse," Byakuya said simply. "For that matter if you never decide to dance that is fine too. Just refuse politely. Say you are overwhelmed or that you aren't feeling well. That should be enough to get most people to back off."_

_"__Thanks," Rukia said thankfully as she felt an invisible weight lift from her shoulders._

_"__Now I have business to attend to," Byakuya said as he left. "Relax. The guests should be arriving soon."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_It had been going so nicely. One by one the Nobles and Captains had been shown inside. Rukia had gone over to where her own Captain was and struck up a conversation with him. Several hours passed as Rukia switched between groups of people that began to fill the hall. Every Captain and Lieutenant had come. The only ones missing were Kenpachi, his Lieutenant, Yachiru, Yoruichi as her clan's head, and the Captain Commander. _

_She had been having quite a nice time. Her friends swirled around her. Never acting to polite but never quite as familiar as they normally were either. It was weird for Rukia and she wasn't sure how she had felt about that._

_About half way into the dance a name was called out that made her pause. In fact it made everyone pause. It wasn't because it was a well-known name, in fact Rukia had never heard it before. What caught her attention was the frank rudeness of the name._

_"__Announcing the arrival of Lord Seymour Tush," The greeter announced. The hall had frozen in silence. The greeter had flushed a deep crimson as he realized what he had said. Several in the group sported sweat drops or had face palmed. The majority looked furious however. Deep shades of scarlet and maroon filled the hall. Rukia herself was one of the latter._

_Standing next to the greeter, looking completely oblivious to the killing intent many in the room were leveling at him, stood a pale looking boy. No more than ten. His hair was an extremely light shade of blond. His clothing was a pure white disheveled suit. He stood stooped over like it hurt to be on his feet. His appearance looked sickly and weak. A diadem sat atop his head catching the light from above and reflected it. A bow was strapped to his back._

_"__What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked stepping forward. "I do not believe I sent you an invitation. Renji and Rangiku were supposed to keep people like you out."_

_"__Oh were those their names?" The boy asked tilting his head to the side in thought. "They were remarkably weak. I thought that the Nobility of Soul Society could afford better protection than them."_

_"__Who are you?" Byakuya asked his voice dangerously thin._

_"__I am known by many names." The child said smiling thinly. Rukia suddenly became aware of a weakness slowly growing in her gut. She wanted to vomit. Her brow sweated profusely. Her legs felt like they were going to buckle any moment. "Conqueror, Victor, but right now I'm Pestilence. It's a pleasure to meet you. Too bad our meeting won't last long."_

_Rukia looked around her. The only ones still standing were the Captains and the Lieutenants, but even they looked weakened. The rest of the Nobles and workers were lying in heaps on the ground. Her eyes searched and finally found who she had been looking for._

_"__Captain Ukitake," Rukia tried to shout but it came out more as a groan. She fell to her knees along with several Captains and Lieutenants. Her Captain lay writhing on the ground. Obvious pain wracked through his body._

_"__Oh don't worry about him," Pestilence said a soft smile on his face. "Even now the diseases are slowly making their way through your blood stream."_

_"__Which diseases?" Captain Unohana asked. She out of all of them appeared to be doing the best but even she was slowly weakening. She was the last Captain standing. The rest were struggling to stay on their knees. Rukia was fighting to maintain consciousness as she fell on her side. She was the last of the Lieutenants awake._

_"__Why, all of them," Pestilence answered smiling. "Cancer, AIDS, Heart Disease, the flu, the common cold, ebola, and so many others. They are continuing to grow in intensity too. Within five minutes you'll be dead if I keep this up. Unfortunately I was told that I can't. I need to turn into Conqueror now. See you all again soon."_

_A bright glow seemed to emanate from the child. Rukia couldn't help herself from averting her eyes from the source. When the light faded__Rukia looked back. Standing in the same place was the same kid, yet it wasn't. Instead of looking sickly, this version while still obviously him was vastly different. The previous version had looked unassuming. A child that had rolled out of a death__bed. _

_This version demanded obedience. Demanded that you either bow to him or get crushed under foot. His Spiritual Pressure suddenly filled the room flattening the remaining Captains to the ground. Rukia could only compare it to two people. The Captain Commander and Ichigo Kurosaki.__His back was straight and his pale eyes cold. His suit which before had been disheveled now looked on the brink of ripping under the strain to contain him. Despite his appearance Rukia knew that she wasn't looking into the eyes of a child._

_"__Why are you here?" Byakuya wheezed out. Rukia's heart cried out for her brother and those around her that had collapsed. _

_"__I suppose I could tell you that much," Pestil-Conqueror said his voice much more mature and stronger than that of his other self, Pestilence. "I'm here to collect another Seal. Only a few of us are out, but we all need to be out for it to work."_

_Rukia began to feel a rumbling underneath her body. Rukia could only watch as the room began to shake violently. The walls crumbled around them. Destruction rained down on them from all sides. Bits of the roof collapsed. Rukia could only bark a sharp exclamation of pain as a section of roof fell pinning her leg to the ground, crushing it._

_"__I suppose that is enough for now," Conqueror said his tone disappointed. "I doubt that we will meet again."_

_A circle filled with strange ruins Rukia had never before seen suddenly appeared above the man child. A pure almost blinding white it slowly descended. As it passed over him Conqueror disappeared leaving behind a hall full of the sick and injured._

_Rukia coughed up a mouth full of blood and debris. _

_"__Damn it," Rukia cursed as she tried to move._

_"__Don't move," Unohana said loudly. "We are all very sick and some of us are heavily injured. We can't afford to take risks. I've got just enough energy for this."_

_Unohana pointed at the sky. A look of concentration on her face. _

_"__Hadō #4. Byakurai." A stream of blue lightning shot from her fingertips._

_Rukia's vision faded to black at the same time the after image of the lightning faded._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_"__That's why you are here, Ichigo," Urahara said seriously. When Ichigo had been asked/kidnapped by Urahara he hadn't been expecting him to be so serious. It had been just a normal day after school. He had been walking home with his friends when suddenly Urahara had appeared in front of the group._

_Before Ichigo even had a chance to reach for his badge he had been knocked out._

_He had woken up in the basement of Urahara's shop. A suitcase packed in front of him. Urahara had been doing something on a computer. A stone Senkaimon stood nearby. A swirling vortex of black and white composed the middle._

_Before Ichigo could attack the shop keeper from hell for kidnapping him, again, Urahara had jumped into what had happened in Soul Society and Rukia._

_"__YOU CAN'T JUST SAY EVERYONE COLLAPSED AND NOT TELL ME IF THEY ARE ALL RIGHT!" Ichigo shouted at the man in the green and white bucket hat._

_"__Time is of the essence," Urahara said seriously. "Squad Four managed to get to those in the room in time to stabilize most of the Shinigami and Nobles. A few Nobles did die however and Captain Ukitake is not doing well I am told it is unlikely he will recover. I received word from Soul Society desperately asking me to do three things. First they wanted to prevent another attack like the previous one or at least have some more guards to help prevent it. So I asked Chad to go to Soul Society and help defend it should anyone attack again. The second was that they needed Orihime to help heal those that had collapsed. So I asked her to help them. Third and finally they asked if you would be willing to follow after him into a new world. We need eyes and ears to where he went and you are the only one that is left."_

_"__What about Uryū?" Ichigo asked. "Or Yoruichi?"_

_"__Uryū volunteered to look after Karakura Town while you are gone." Urahara supplied. "And Yoruichi will be joining you."_

"Hat'n Clogs you seem a bit stressed," Ichigo said a bit worried. Through the entire time Ichigo had known the shop keeper he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen him serious for more than five minutes.

"Sorry Ichigo," Urahara sighed out. "I can't quite bring myself to be my normal self today. A single being not only managed to invade Soul Society without any alarm being tripped, but managed to take out pretty much every Captain and Lieutenant there with so little trouble they may as well be children. So yes I am stressed. A single wrong movement could spell disaster. For that matter even if we only make correct moves we may still lose in the end."

Urahara shook his head as he visibly tried to throw himself out of the sour mood that had descended on the two.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well as far as we are able to figure out," A voice started from behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned to see Yoruichi in her cat form. He was always thrown for a loop at her voice. The deep masculine tone contrasted violently with the woman inside the cat. "This Pestilence or Conqueror person has a severe case of multiple personality disorder. He mentioned a personality named Victory too. Thankfully Division Twelve's equipment was working and managed to get a trace on where he went after he left. It's a dimension with little to no Hollow traffic so the Soul Society stays out of it. Consequently we know absolutely nothing about it."

"Why don't more Hollows travel to it?" Ichigo asked curious.

"Let me rephrase." Yoruichi explained. "Thousands or even millions attempt the crossing each year. When they try to get back to our world those that did survive perish. It appears that a special key was needed in order to bypass an area similar to the Precipice World, but much more dangerous. Several Shinigami attempted to go into it several years ago, before your time, but as far as we can tell not one of them made it through."

"So why am I going?" Ichigo asked fighting a growing sense that he should make a break for it.

"Besides the fact I would chase you down and make your life a living hell?" Yoruichi asked a sudden sultry tone in her voice. "How about I point out that in order to catch you I would need to be in my Shinigami form and in case you forgot I don't come with clothes."

"I suppose that I don't have much of a choice." Ichigo said under his breath. "But what do you want me to do in this world?"

"Right now absolutely nothing," Urahara said simply. "I already personally tested the portal. It should bring you to a town of comparable size to Karakura Town. I already forged the necessary documents. I also built a house at the sight of the portal. We need you to establish something of a semi-permanent base there. Above all you need to stay under the radar. Eventually those in Soul Society will be sending a few Captains to help retaliate."

"Okay anything else I need to know?" Ichigo asked. He may as well go in forewarned.

"We will be keeping as low a profile as possible," Yoruichi explained. "Meaning as few powers as possible. If we get found out that will make it that much harder to continue. If we do get discovered we need to stay out of the entanglements of those we run into as much as possible. As well as keeping all information about Soul Society to ourselves. No need to go confusing people about the dead."

"Fine is there anything else I need to know?" Ichigo asked sighing.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said. "We are taking Kon along too."

"Why are we taking that perverted bastard along?" Ichigo demanded.

"Because we can't afford for you to leave your body unattended." Yoruichi explained.

"I'm not going to use him." Ichigo said adamantly. That plushy bastard had ruined his reputation several times over already when a Hollow had decided to run wild during class.

"Think of it like this," Yoruichi said slowly. "If you are attacked by Pestilence then he may very well infect your human body despite fighting you. Even if you win your body would still be infected and we would have to send for Orihime to fix both your Soul and your body. Unless you want to get into a body riddled with Cancer, AIDS, and God knows what else."

"Alright," Ichigo huffed angrily. "But I'm not responsible if that guy gets in trouble."

"Noted," Yoruichi said nodding. "Now let's go."

Ichigo nodded. As he went he grabbed his suitcase and walked toward the gate. He reached out a hand but hesitated before putting it in.

"Is there a time limit like going too Soul Society?" Ichigo asked over his shoulder.

"Not this time." Urahara responded. "You are passing through an area that doesn't go through the Dangai so you shouldn't have any reason at all to run into the Cleaner or have the door close before you get there."

"You sure there won't be a Cleaner?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. "It seems that every time you say those words the Cleaner some how manages to show up."

"There won't be a Cleaner." Urahara responded raising his right hand. "I swear I will let Yoruichi use me as a scratching post if there is a Cleaner."

"Alright," Ichigo said still trying to find the loophole Urahara undoubtedly left for himself.

Not finding one Ichigo took a deep breath and walked through the portal.

It was instantaneous. One moment he was standing in Urahara's training ground and the next he was standing in some weird black void. It surrounded him completely. The only exceptions came from directly in front of him and directly behind him. A pair of bright glowing rectangles floated in the air. Presumably the entrance and exit to the strange place.

"Ready Ichigo?" Yoruichi questioned as she stepped through the gate behind him.

"I suppose," Ichigo said shrugging.

A sudden flash of red caught his eye. Ichigo turned to his right to see what had made it. He felt the color drain from his face as the red beast that faced the pair.

"I'm going to murder Urahara." Ichigo said softly as a torrent of flame suddenly rushed toward the pair from the beast's mouth. Ichigo didn't get a chance to speak again as he ran for his life.

**Author's Note:**

**John: Well end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. That said I really hadn't planned on putting out this story at all yet. I was actually going to wait till my other stories were done but I find myself needing a beta before I am willing to put out what little I have written in my other story. That said I hope to have the chapter for my other story out by the end of this month. Keep on reviewing and now a few words from our characters.**

**Ichigo: Where the hell am I?**

**John: Care to comment on what just happened?**

**Ichigo: The last thing I remember was running for my life from that damned thing and suddenly I find myself here. What gives?**

**John: I am writing a story and you are one of the main characters. I am pulling you out so you can interact with the audience a little.**

**Ichigo: Why would you do that?**

**John: ...Why not? Besides it gives you a chance to say how you feel the story is going.**

**Ichigo: But won't I just remember all this is a story when I assume I go back?**

**John: Using my mystic powers as an author I can assure you that you won't remember anything that happens here until you come back. Now anyway what do you think about this chapter?**

**Ichigo: Why did you kill all those people in Soul Society you bastard?**

**John: Because for now they aren't going to be joining you. Besides all I did was kill off a few nameless characters and put the major ones into the hospital. It's not anything you haven't done before.**

**Ichigo: …**

**John: Anyway please review. See you here or in a different story some time. John Hinde signing off!**

**Ichigo: You're still a bastard.**

**John: I never said I wasn't.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange School and Women

**Author's Note: Not much for a note this time since most of this was written at the same time as the first chapter. I did a little altering to it before hand. I would also like to announce I have found a beta for this story! I would like to thank him here for his contributions and I hope that with his help this will be an epic, believable, and interesting story. So let's give a big thanks to chaos083! ****He has convinced me to increase the size slightly for the harems so I will be adding a few more than four to each.**

**I will now answer a few questions/concerns that have already arisen:**

**senvisal: I did get the sense that Byakuya was a little out of character. I apologize for that. I tried to show him in a different light since he was interacting with Rukia who is a little sister to him. I'm not sure if it worked as well as I intended it to. As for the timeline in the DXD dimension I was planning on having it a day or two before Asia joins the Devils. I have seen plenty of start points for this particular crossover everything from years before DXD starts, to the beginning, to after Asia joins(chaos083), to the big meeting between the factions. I decided on this time because Ichigo is basically going in cold. He knows exactly nothing about anyone or thing there. I want him to see the shifting of the sand as it were. Knowing something is going on in the school but not sure what it is or what to make of it. Asia gives a great opportunity for that. As for Kuroka, Gabriel, and Ophis, I will say that ****I am looking at a few of them but haven't really decided on them all that much****. I'll discuss Ichigo's harem more in the next question. As for them in Issei's harem it could work. I'm not sure yet though. I'll give it some thought. Thanks for the review.**

**Tahaku: I knew this question would come up eventually. I just didn't think it would be this soon. ****The short answer is no. I am s****orry if this upsets you and I hope that you'll keep reading, but let me defend myself before I get killed by IchiHime fans. The long answer is that I chose not to pair them together because it gets to be dull and repetitive if I use the same template over and over again, and since I've used Rukia and Orihime in my Sekirei crossover and there are already hundreds if not thousands of stories on this website that have one, the other, or both, so I left them out this time. I have to mix people in the harem up from time to time. If I had it always as certain people will always be in his harem it bores the reader since it leads to repetitive scenes.  
**

**To flighter86 and Mexican ninja1996: Thanks and I'll keep it up.**

**Grinja: I do have a few shenanigans planned for Ichigo. As for who is going to be in whose harem I will leave that to the story.**

**Now on to the story but first,**

**I own nothing other than original ideas.**

Ichigo was doubled over. He spat to get the bile out of his mouth.

"I'm going to murder that bastard." Ichigo cursed aloud. "What was that thing?"

"I believe they are called dragons," Yoruichi explained stretching her cat form.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed again. "That was worse than the cleaner."

"You're over reacting." Yoruichi said. A yawn escaped her cat lips.

"At least the cleaner doesn't shoot huge balls of fire at you while it chases you." Ichigo shot back.

"Either way Ichigo I think it's time that you get to bed." Yoruichi supplied. "You have school in the morning."

Ichigo blinked as he took notice of his surroundings for the first time.

An oasis spread before the Substitute Shinigami. A small lake sat next to a dense forest. Yoruichi and Ichigo stood in the center of a small clearing. Deer idly grazed by the lake. A fish leaped out of the water to catch a passing fly. The clouds lazily moved over head as the sun set. It was so natural and peaceful. Ichigo could almost believe it was a natural setting save for one thing. A single cloud in the sky didn't seem to move. Oh it swirled and gave the appearance that it was moving but by paying attention Ichigo realized that the center of the cloud was never completely visible.

"Urahara has really gotten good at making these training rooms." Ichigo said still looking at the cloud.

"It's not a room." Yoruichi replied. "He was a little lazy and used a Kidō instead of having his machine dig out a training room."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked his eyes narrowing. He had been the butt of too many of Urahara's experiments to not be a little cautious.

"Don't worry Ichigo," Yoruichi said giving a slight yawn. "It is a very minor variation of a Senkaimon. The only real difference between it and the ones you are used to is that it is voice activated. Say 'Down' and the Senkaimon will open and drop a ladder down from the cloud. Grab it say 'Up' and the rope ladder will shoot up to a regular basement of the house Kisuke prepared. Once through the gate will close."

"Why did he have the Senkaimon bring us here instead of directly to the house?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Well if someone finds the house it wouldn't take long to discover a secret basement the size of a stadium underneath it." Yoruichi replied deadpan. "This way the training area is a bit more isolated."

"But we can't really go all out here can we?" Ichigo asked looking around doubtfully at the peaceful landscape. "I mean someone will start asking questions if they see explosions or this place scarred by my attacks."

"The area is under a few sets of Bakudō Kidō to prevent several things." Yoruichi explained. "The first and most outer portion is a new Kidō Kisuke developed after studying Quincy powers for a while. It sucks a small amount of Spiritual Energy from the environment and uses it to continuously power the other Bakudō Kidō. It doesn't take anymore than necessary and isn't lethal. The second is a disguise Bakudō barrier. It makes an inflationary image of the forest and projects it to the outside. An out right barrier preventing people from getting in would take much more energy and would give off a lot more power. The third is a Spiritual Energy barrier that will prevent even your high powered Spiritual Energy from leaving. If you look closely you can see a little shimmer of light it gives off. That's why it isn't outside the disguise barrier. The fourth is a repair Bakudō Kidō. This one repairs the damage done to the environment slowly until no trace remains that it was damaged. For whatever reason it doesn't work on man made objects. Only on the environment. It for whatever reason also teleports animals outside the lethal affect of any of your abilities. Once again wild animals only. Domesticated animals won't be teleported so don't bring in any dogs."

"Why would I bring in a dog when I already have a cat to use for target practice?" Ichigo teased.

"Because you might actually be able to hit a dog instead of us cats." Yoruichi said smugly. "They are much slower than us."

"Please continue," Ichigo said as he released a sigh, realizing he lost.

"That's about it," Yoruichi said shrugging. "The last one is a simple reflection Bakudō. Be careful with this one. It will take any Kidō or any projectile based attack and reflect it like a bumper on a pool table. If you aren't careful you could end up hitting yourself."

"How does that last one work?" Ichigo questioned. "I mean how does it decide what is an attack and what is just an animal trying to leave?"

"The energy behind it." Yoruichi replied shrugging. "Even though it is based off the energy of the soul, Spiritual Energy and Spiritual Pressure are just forms of energy. One is potential energy energy to be used and one is used energy. To put it into more mundane human forms Potential Energy versus Kinetic Energy. The barrier is designed to counter Kinetic Energy over a certain point not Potential Energy. Meaning it doesn't matter if you shoot it with a gun or hit it with a Getsuga Tenshō the attack will be reflected. However tossing a rock gently or walking through it wouldn't cause it to activate."

"So just no running through it." Ichigo summed up.

"Or Flash Stepping." Yoruichi added. "That would have you shooting around like a pin ball."

"Anyway where did you say my room was?"

"Your room should be at the top of the ladder and down a hall way," Yoruichi supplied as she head toward the spot directly underneath the cloud. "Now I'm going to go take a cat nap. See you tomorrow after school."

"You haven't even said where I'm going to school," Ichigo said deadpan.

"It's a nice place." Yoruichi said sighing. "Kuoh Academy."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"So this is the place," Ichigo said scowling. He had on the uniform the school had supplied. He left it unbuttoned revealing he white buttoned shirt that was supposed to be underneath. Ichigo had left that unbuttoned as well revealing a plain black t-shirt. He had wanted to have his dark red t-shirt but it wasn't in his suitcase. "Kuoh Academy."

He stood in front of the school. The artistic design the school sported made it look much less harsh than his school back in Karakura Town which was brutally simple.

_Suppose I should be getting to class._ Ichigo thought to himself as he walked to the door. Windows gleamed brightly in the sun.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice called.

"IT WAS GLORIOUS!" Another voice yelled half hysterical.

"STOP THEM!" A different voice called.

It was more his natural instincts that caused his reaction than the voice. Ichigo stepped to one side and stuck out a foot. He watched as three pairs of legs tripped and crashed over his leg. Three male students collapsed on the ground in front of him.

"Thank you so much," A girl's voice said to his side. Ichigo turned to face it. He felt his jaw go slightly loose. For as long as he had been alive people had questioned his hair color. _It's natural damn it._ In front of him stood a woman with bright blue hair that nobody would believe it was her natural color.

"No problem," Ichigo shrugged struggling to maintain his scowl. "What did they do anyway?"

"They were peeping into the girl's locker room." The girl said matching Ichigo's scowl. The rest of the girls following descended on the group of guys and began to beat them. As they cried out for mercy.

_Damn it another three Kons._ Ichigo cursed internally. _Note to self, do NOT let them anywhere near each other._

"Well I was glad to help." Ichigo said shrugging again.

The woman got a strange look on her face.

"Who are you?" The woman asked frowning. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo introduced himself.

"Oh so you were who I was sent to meet." The girl said smiling. "I'm Tsubasa Yura, from the Student Council. I was sent to show you to your first class. The President was busy this morning and the Vice President is home sick so she asked me to show you to your first class. After that she will show you around campus."

"So what can you tell me about what happened there?" Ichigo asked indicating the pummeling the three men were receiving.

"Oh those are the Perverted Trio," Tsubasa said shrugging off the question. She started to lead Ichigo down a nearby hallway. "This is actually quite a normal occurrence. They usually peep into locker rooms around the school. When they get caught they are chased down and beaten."

"So what can you tell me about this school?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"Well there isn't much to tell." Tsubasa said simply as they passed lockers and doors throughout the hall. It really was a really clean and nice school. "The school is pretty nice as far as everything goes. Classes are a little more advanced than many in the country but the teachers do such a good job teaching that it isn't really a problem. The people in the school are fairly decent. There are a few nut jobs, but even they are pretty decent at their heart. There are various clubs you can join. I'm a member of the Student Council which is an elected position, but you could try for the kendo club, photography, swimming, start your own, or join one of the countless other clubs."

"So what does the Student Council do?" Ichigo asked. At Karakura Town the Student Council had been primarily made of popular kids. The Student Council hadn't done much there. They had organized school dances and stopped fights but that was about it.

"Well," Tsubasa said slowly like she had to think about it. "We normally listen to the students and if we hear complaints about a certain aspect of the school we try to find amicable solutions that benefit the student and the teachers. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Ichigo said frowning. "In the school I transferred from the Student Council didn't do much besides organize dances and stopping fights. I still say they should have done something about the food in the cafeteria. I swear it tasted like they had let someone without any skill at all cook it. I'm not sure if half of it was even edible."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Orihime sneezed softly as she continued to heal Rukia. The entire group of Shinigami were proving to be remarkably resistant to her healing techniques but it was working. Slower than it should have but it was working._

_"Are you alright Orihime?" Unohana asked from where she lay nearby. She was in the best condition out of all those that had been present at the attack. She had been slowly using Kidō on herself to get better so she could eventually help heal the others as well. In the meantime Orihime had been keeping everyone as stable as she could and improve when it was possible. In that time she had also taken to talking with the black haired Captain. "You aren't catching anything from us right?"_

_"It's fine," Orihime said smiling. "Remember they put a Kidō on me that filters the air and a fine stream of air prevents me from touching any of you directly. Anyway I was telling you about how I did some extra work in the kitchen at my school to earn some extra credit for my economics class."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Well I can assure you that the food here is actually quite good." Tsubasa said giving a light hearted chuckle. She looked at him askance. "You don't smile very much do you?"

"No," Ichigo said simply. His scowl was still on his face from the moment he stepped onto the school grounds. "What you see is what you get."

"Just be careful," Tsubasa said giving him a lopsided smile. "A lot of girls in this school are attracted to the bad boys."

Ichigo chose to ignore that comment. Oh sure some may like 'bad boys' but he had plenty of those at his old school too. What the girls really wanted was a bad boy that would be good just for them. That's why most of them dated such assholes. After treating them indifferently for so long they eventually got the message. Ichigo wasn't looking to date.

That's to say he wasn't interested in women. He just wasn't looking to date. Before he got his powers it would have been just too troublesome to date. After he got his powers dating had taken an entirely new aspect. After rescuing Rukia in Soul Society he had women and even a few men approach him to try and get him to go out with them. It wasn't that they were interested in Ichigo. They were interested in what he did. Not who he was.

After the Winter War he had just wanted some time off. Time to relax. Enjoy a peaceful life for a while. A few women had approached him during that time but Ichigo turned them down because he wasn't ready to date after such a large event.

After he got his powers back, things got millions of times worse. Women and men from Soul Society began to sneak away from their duties and all but force themselves on Ichigo. Once again they wanted The Hero of Soul Society, The Ryoka, or The Substitute Shinigami. They did not care for Ichigo. Some of them didn't even know his name. They asked for him by title. Ichigo hated titles. They never gave a true indication of any sort of power. Renji and Rukia were far stronger now than they were several years ago. They would even be able to take on a few of the Captains from the past and even a few from the present, yet they were only Lieutenants.

Ichigo was still terrible at sensing Spiritual Energy. Hell he had to be right next to the damn person in order to feel anything and he was actively trying to sense it. Even then he could only get a general feel if the person wasn't suppressing it. The only times he could feel it otherwise was in the middle of a fight or if the Spiritual Energy was extremely vast.

It was no wonder he had almost been fooled several times into believing that an exchange student was a regular human instead of a Shinigami. It was only due to his friends warning him that he didn't fall for it.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ichigo said carefully as Tsubasa stopped in front of a classroom.

"This is your homeroom," Tsubasa said smiling. "Be sure to be kind to everyone."

Ichigo nodded as he knocked on the door. He stood waiting as Tsubasa left smiling.

A woman with black hair cut jagged at the shoulder opened the door. Dark brown eyes looked kindly at him. A brown suit covered her form. She smiled at Ichigo.

"Oh you must be the new student." She said. Ichigo lessened his scowl a few degrees. "I'm the home room teacher, Ms. Koumoto. I got word from your Uncle yesterday that you'd be transferring here. Why don't you come in and introduce yourself to the class?"

Ms. Koumoto walked into the classroom with Ichigo following her. It was a decent class Ichigo supposed. It wasn't terribly large but it wasn't overly small either. Only one seat stood empty. It was near the back by a window. Most of the class were women of varying looks, heights, and build. One stood out right away though.

Her hair a dark almost blood red color that cascaded down her back to her hips. She was a buxom figure. She had a calculating expression on her face that made Ichigo feel like he was being put under a microscope. Her blue eyes seemed to be trying their hardest to pierce into Ichigo. She was talking to another woman.

The other woman had her dark hair done up into a pony tail and reached down to her ankles. It was kept in place by a bright orange ribbon. She was buxom figure as well, just shy of the red head's size. Violet eyes looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She had a soft smile on her face.

Now that he looked more carefully he saw another with the same weighing look in her eyes. A woman with oval glasses and violet eyes seemed to be weighing him in her mind like some clothes she couldn't decide if she wanted or not. Her dark hair was a short bob cut. She had a stiffness about her that reminded Ichigo of Byakuya.

"Class welcome this is our new student." Ms. Koumoto said loudly breaking everyone out of their individual conversations. "He will be joining us in class from now on. Please introduce yourself to everyone."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said simply. The class seemed to wait as if expecting more. Ichigo didn't indulge them.

"Well then Ichigo," Ms. Koumoto said simply. "Please take a seat. Souna Shitori will show you around school when class is over."

Ichigo slowly made his way to the only seat available in the class at the back of the room. He eased himself into the desk and leaned against the back wall. Ichigo barely bothered paying attention as the teacher began. It wasn't because he didn't care. It was because his teachers in Karakura Town had already covered the subject being taught. If they progressed at about the same rate Ichigo would say he had about a week before the lessons caught up to where Karakura was.

"**Ichigo,"** Zangetsu said speaking up suddenly. **"We should talk."**

Ichigo careful not to alert anyone slowly put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes in concentration.

When he opened them he found himself in his inner world. Ichigo stood sideways on a skyscraper as was normal in his world. A dark water covered the base of the towers going against Ichigo's sense of gravity in the world. Ichigo had his usual black Shinigami robes on. Zangetsu in his sword form was strapped to his back.

Zangetsu the person in his usual black cloak stood on a flag pole nearby. A goatee surrounded his mouth and thin strips made their way up along his jaw line to join his long shaggy dark brown hair. Lightly tinted sunglasses covered his eyes.

All this was normal. What wasn't normal was the appearance of Shiro, Ichigo's inner Hollow. A carbon copy of Ichigo, he was pure white, from his hair to the Shinigami robes he was dressed in. His eyes consisted of black pupils, golden irises, and black sclera. An inverse colored sword Zangetsu was strapped to his back. A cold smile was on his face.

"Hey yah King."Shiro said smiling wickedly.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo sighed.

"Just annoying gramps over here," Shiro said casually gesturing to Zangetsu. "Besides someone has to make sure you get some while we are here. I mean look at you. Surrounded by hot women and you have never gotten laid. What the fuck?"

Ichigo may have accepted his inner Hollow when he preformed the Final Getsuga Tenshō, but that still didn't stop him from being an ass.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu said breaking in before Ichigo could respond. "We didn't call you here just for him to annoy you. We have a problem."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Well King," Shiro said casually. "Thing is that not everything is what it seems."

"Just say what you mean," Ichigo huffed.

"There are non-humans in this school." Zangetsu clarified. "You've already run into five of them."

Ichigo felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to rise.

"Why so many?" Ichigo pondered aloud.

"We don't know," Zangetsu said simply. "But what I do know is that if you've run into five of them so far and it isn't even midday yet there are likely to be many times more somewhere in the school."

"Can you tell me who they are?" Ichigo asked.

"We could but," Shiro cackled. "In order for us to do so you need to practice feeling out power. Until you get better we are only able to tell you a general number. Remember our powers are interlinked. The stronger you get, the stronger we get. The better you get at a skill the better we get at it."

"Can you at least tell me how many are in the room?" Ichigo asked.

"Three that we can tell," Zangetsu responded.

"Must be those three," Ichigo muttered remembering the faces of Bob-cut, Pony-tail, and Red-hair. "They all were looking at me strangely." A thought occurred to Ichigo. "Shit. Did they sense my Spiritual Energy?"

"Doubtful." Zangetsu responded. "We've both been suppressing it since you arrived in this world. To all outside forces you will appear to be a human. Maybe slightly above average but still human."

"Thanks Zangetsu." Ichigo paused then reluctantly added, "And you too Shiro."

"You're welcome, Ichigo." Zangetsu said nodding.

"You can thank me by getting into that red-headed chick's panties." Shiro cackled making Ichigo flush slightly.

"What do you guys think I should do?" Ichigo asked their advice while ignoring Shiro's comment.

"Attack them," Shiro responded quickly. "Preemptive strike."

"Just ignore them." Zangetsu answered. "If they are working against Soul Society then they are probably already aware of who we are. If not then they are probably a third party who we should not get involved with. Remember we are here just to establish something of a beach head. A place where everyone else can eventually and safely join us."

"Sounds alright," Ichigo admitted. "But what would you suggest if getting involved with them becomes a necessity?"

"Shiro?" Zangetsu said turning to the Hollow.

"No," Shiro said adamantly. "Not going to happen."

"What?" Ichigo asked curious as to what the two were talking about.

"Old man wants me to let you use the mask for longer." Shiro said shaking his head. "He wants me to increase the time to about an hour. That way you have a public face for the group to see and then you run around like some masked vigilante with the mask. Not going to happen. It would put your body under a huge strain. May even kill ya."

"It makes perfect sense," Zangetsu countered. "Should Ichigo decide that he needs to interact with them what better way than an unknown force? They are put off balance and Ichigo can still interact with them as a known force to get an insight into any plans they have because his energy will be masked by your own."

"I thought that I had an unlimited time span." Ichigo said frowning.

"You've just never hit the limit." Shiro explained. "Most of your fights are over in under thirty minutes and even then you are feeling the strain a bit. The limit right now is about thirty five before complete collapse."

Ichigo hated to admit it but Zangetsu had a point. Acting as a strange power that they didn't have a clue how to handle would be advantageous to him, especially if it allowed him to remain undetected.

"Any way you can increase it?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Well," Shiro said losing his casual attitude for once. "In theory if we split the time up evenly it wouldn't cause quite as much strain on the body, but that would mean that I would have to be in charge of the body for half the time. So about half an hour. Then you would have to take a back seat as I kicked everyone's ass."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Shiro was violent and unpredictable. He could destroy a major city if he really wanted to. He also had... less scrupulous means of telling ally from enemy. He was likely to attack anyone as long as they put up a decent fight.

But Ichigo could really use that time.

"Just don't go attacking any of my friends." Ichigo growled.

"Sure," Shiro replied his cocky smile back on his face. "Besides if I attack them then I don't think any of them would be willing to screw us when they find out I'm a part of you."

"When did you get to be such a pervert?" Ichigo asked dead pan. He could almost here the sound of that God damned American television show his dad had forced him to watch when he was younger. Sesame Street. He could hear that pathetic excuse for a vampire counting in the background. One. One pervert, ahahah. Two. Two perverts, ahahah. Three. Three perverts, ahahah. Four. Four perverts, ahahah. Five. Five perverts, ahahah.

"I am your inner instinct." Shiro replied. "With as many women that surround you it isn't that much of a surprise."

"Women don't surround me." Ichigo denied.

"Rangiku, Yoruichi, Rukia," Shiro began listing.

"Orihime, Tatsuki, Ikumi," Zangetsu added.

"Ururu, Unohana, Nanao, Suì-Fēng, Lisa, Mashiro, Hiyori," Shiro continued.

"You can stop any time now." Ichigo said dead pan.

"But we haven't even covered the Mod Souls, Zanpakutō spirits, or Arrancar, yet." Shiro replied. "Let's see, there is Harribel, Lilynette-"

"Okay you've made your point," Ichigo broke in interrupting him.

"I was always partial to Sode no Shirayuki." Zangetsu admitted.

"You sly dog," Shiro complimented giving the black clad man a sly look. "I thought Haineko was pretty hot too."

"Guys," Ichigo said his face a bright crimson. "You've more than proved your point. Can we please just drop it?"

"Fine," Shiro said shaking his head.

"I suppose I should get back to class," Ichigo said anxious to leave.

"See you in a bit," Shiro said giving a crooked smile.

Ichigo closed his eyes in concentration once again.

When he opened them two things happened simultaneously. One he registered that someone was very close to his face. The other was that said person was suddenly flying backward. Ichigo looked down. Sure enough his fist was extended.

A crashing noise filled the room. Ichigo looked over toward the person he had punched. It was Bob-cut. She was lying in a heap of broken desks.

Ichigo started to apologize.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said quickly. "It was a mistake."

"You mistakenly punch people who try to wake you up?" Bob-cut asked angrily getting to her feet. Killing Intent leaked out of her.

"Yeah," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "My dad's favorite past time is attacking me to wake me up. I had to learn to act without thinking to stop him."

"Sounds rather cruel," Bob-cut said frowning.

"He's actually not cruel at all," Ichigo said shrugging. "He's just an idiot who believes I need to be ready to fight at any time."

"My name is Souna Shitori," Souna said her Killing Intent leaving her slowly. "I'm the head of the Student Council. Because the school is so large I got special permission from the Principal for both of us to skip the rest of class today so that I may show you around everywhere. It's already noon so I suppose we should get started."

"Wait noon?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well I was going too originally take you around after homeroom, but when anyone tried to wake you up they couldn't. So I figured that it would be best to let you sleep. Same thing happened after second period. I figured that I would wake you up after third period at the latest." Souna said shrugging.

_That's right,_ Ichigo thought his eyebrow twitching. _Time flows differently in my inner world._

"So where to first?" Ichigo said getting up from his desk. Souna began to lead him out of the room.

"Well I was thinking first I would show you to the lunch room to eat then I would show you around campus." Souna said shrugging.

"Alright," Ichigo said following her.

"We are actually going to take a short cut," Souna said as she led Ichigo through a pair of doors outside. "It's actually faster to get to the lunch room this way."

Ichigo began to follow her while taking in the sights. The area outside was large and open. Plenty of room to run around in or to have a fight. A small wooded area stood to one side. Ichigo could just make out a large building behind them. He caught a brief glimpse of red in the window then it was gone.

"Hey Souna," Ichigo said speaking up. He pointed toward the building. "What's that building over there for?"

"That is the old school building." Souna said following Ichigo's finger. "It is used by a club here at school for their meetings."

"An entire club gets a building?" Ichigo questioned raising an eyebrow. "How did that work?"

"Don't know." Souna simply. "Do you know what is for lunch today?"

"Not a clue," Ichigo responded, but his mind was still on that building.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory Household, Devil, high school student, and King of her peerage, turned from the window where she had been observing Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki. That name was causing her troubles. As one of the heirs to a noble house in Hell Rias had access to many of the documents that were supposed to remain out of the public's eye. She mostly used the information just to make sure her peerage was safe from any other faction. She didn't want her family threatened by an encroaching Angel or Fallen Angel.

She had gotten word of a new transfer just the previous day. She had checked all his personal files and they were suspicious to say the least.

Any information that could have been left blank was. Even the required fields were ambiguous. The only concrete thing she could get out of it was a name, address, transferring school, and his previous grades. Even his parent's names were wrong. They were 'Dad' and 'Mom'.

She had asked her brother to come up with anything on the name. He had given her a birth certificate with the ink still wet. She was stressed to say the least. According to all her information Ichigo Kurosaki didn't exist until a few days ago. Her only explanation was that he was in some form of witness protection program, but they would have done a better job with his information.

"Ara, ara," Akeno said walking to Rias's desk and placed a small cup of tea on it. "You're making my head hurt with all that thinking."

"Sorry, Akeno," Rias apologized picking up the cup and taking a sip. "I still don't know what to make of him. This is very good as always Akeno."

"Ichigo Kurosaki may be just what he appears," Akeno said speaking up. "A student who saw something they shouldn't have and is now in the witness protection program. I'm sure it's fine. I doubt Ichigo is even his real name. Probably some joke about his hair by an officer filling out the paperwork. Thank you for the compliment."

"I suppose," Rias mused but she remained unconvinced. "I think we need to take a look at his place. Make sure everything is where it is supposed to be."

"Ara, ara," Akeno said smiling. "Rias wants to go into another boy's room so quickly after she was in little Issei's bed. How bold of you."

Rias ignored her Queen and formed a transportation circle. She felt Akeno step inside it. A sudden red flash filled the room, blinding Rias for a moment. As her vision began to return she found herself in a typical room. Small but not overly small. The only furnishing was a bed and a small dresser. The bed was rumpled from having been slept in.

"Start looking through the house." Rias said nodding to her Queen. "Be careful not to disturb anything too much."

"Alright," Akeno said brightly. "Have fun."

Akeno opened the door and left the room.

Rias began her search. She started the standard places. Under the bed, in the closet, in the drawers of his dresser. In each instance she found nothing to suggest Ichigo wasn't just a regular human. Rias tried unconventional hiding places next. The light fixture, in the sheets, attached underneath the drawers. She still found nothing.

Rias left the room to search elsewhere. She looked around. She was in a hallway with older paper walls. Akeno was in a nearby room that looked like the bathroom searching a medicine shelf. Rias began making her way down the hall. It was fairly short and the only other door in it was to a small closet.

Eventually she made her way to a small intersection in the hall. Down one path she could see a dining area. Down another she could see a kitchen. In front of her she could see a small living room. She made for the living room.

As she entered Rias realized that the room was actually larger than she had originally thought but not by much. A small three person couch sat in front of a small television that was playing some American Western about cowboys. A black cat sat lazily in the corner and barely cracked an eye as Rias entered. A door with a mail slot led outside.

Rias began her search as she searched under the couch, in the couch, and even under the T.V. She didn't find anything other than dust. She was eventually joined by Akeno.

"I searched the Kitchen and Dining room." Her Queen said simply. "Nothing to say he isn't just a normal human."

"Still," Rias said frowning. "Those documents were just a bit too fresh. As if they were made within hours, but they were good enough to get Ichigo into the school. Whoever made them is a master forger, but nothing here seems to indicate he isn't human."

"What would something like that be?" Akeno asked.

"Well we all have something in our homes that reminds us of where we are from," Rias said shrugging. "Pictures of family, books, little trinkets. All of them have a definite inhuman feel to them. Nothing here says that to me. Let's get back before we are missed."

"Alright Buchou," Akeno said stepping close as Rias began to teleport. They were gone in a flash of red.

As Rias's eyes adjusted back to the room of her building they widened in surprise. Sitting on her table was a strange statuette. It was very simple but strange at the same time. It gave off the same feeling an Evil Piece would but it was different at the same time. It even looked different than any other Evil Piece Rias had seen. Instead of a standard chess piece as was normal this looked instead like a hooded man. She couldn't tell much else about it.

A small piece of paper was underneath it.

Rias carefully removed the paper and began to read:

Dear Rias,

Well we have never met but I do have something of a flare for prophecy at times and I happened to see you in one of the visions of what could be. In order to save the world I have created this 'Evil Piece' as I believe you call them. I have made it rather unique to say the least. It would have to be for the person I hope you use it on. It will work on just about anyone though so be VERY careful to use it wisely. A wrong misstep and the world goes down the drain. I would like to meet you but I left rather awkwardly and plenty of people would be angry if I suddenly returned like nothing happened. That said I feel I need to meddle once in a while to fix things that went wrong. Hopefully this Piece will fix a few things that I need to alter. Either way, if things go the way I hope they do, have fun and above all I feel a bit of pity for you. It will be difficult. Keep your head up.

Your friend,

Mat Himatia1

Rias blinked. A man with prophesy. That was uncommon. The ones with greater gifts for prophesy were those of the Greek Faction, the Egyptian Faction, or even the Norse Faction. Not many had it in the Three Great Factions.

Rias looked at the statuette on her table as she passed the note to Akeno to read.

"Who are you Mat Himatia?" Rias asked softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nel was having a good day. She smiled happily as her brothers chased her in a game of tag around Hueco Mundo. It was a bright sunny day and her family was together. At least most of them.

After Ichigo had left she had felt strange. She still did. She missed him, but it was different than when she missed her brothers. It felt bad. All she knew was that she wanted her 'Itsygo' back. He had defended her and her brothers despite working with those wicked Shinigami that would hunt her and her family down.

A sudden noise caught her attention as she ran across the sands that made the ground. She glanced over and saw a figure that reminded her of her other self. When Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo Nel had transformed into her other self for a short time. With it had come all the memories of her previous life as an Espada. Even though she had been forcefully transformed back into her childlike state she still remembered.

The figure seemed to radiate power. It looked like a man on horseback, but there were no horsies here. Nel frowned as she slowed to a stop. It was a dangerous risk. She couldn't fight them, but with Tier Harribel now being in power the only Hollows aloud out of the forested section were intelligent ones. The rest were kept in the forest.

Nel felt her brothers pause behind her. Ready to grab her and run if they needed to. The figure paused a short distance away. It was a tall woman on a black horse. She had close cropped blond hair that was almost white. Hard green eyes stared out of sunken eye sockets.

"I don't understand why I have to grab this pathetic bitch." The woman snarled. "Kid you're coming with me."

"Nel doesn't have to go with you if she doesn't want to," her brothers said simultaneously.

"I'm afraid she does," The woman growled back. From her back he pulled a large sythe from her back. It glowed a sickened white. "She doesn't and I force her to watch as you slaughter one another over a scrap of meat."

"Nel don't listen to her." Pesche said confidently. "We can hold her off. We've been practicing. Get out of here."

"Kid this blade isn't for cutting," The woman growled. "It's for starving. A single cut from this blade will cause you and your friend to become so starved you'll kill each other for a scrap of food the size of my thumbnail. If you don't fight you'll become nothing but a pile of bones."

"Nel run," Pesche said as her brothers dropped into defensive stances.

"No," Nel said her hands gripping into fists. "I'll go with you. Jut don't hurt my brothers."

"See you got some fuckin sense anyway." The woman ground out raising a hand beside her head. She snapped her fingers. Behind her a door in the very air seemed to open up just large enough for Nel. Through it Nel could see a little town. "Don't worry. She will be with Ichigo for a time. Need someone to increase his abilities as a Seal."

"I'll tee you later," Nel said smiling at her brothers. The door was moving toward her. She saw another door appear behind the strange woman with the horsy. It slowly moved over the woman. "Itsygo will take care of me."

The last she saw of her brothers was them standing in the sand, tears streaming down their faces. Then she fell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note: **

**John: Himatia is an actual word. It is a garment consisting of a rectangular piece of cloth thrown over the left shoulder and wrapped about the body. Who is this Mat person? Well I won't say. I will say we will hear his name a few more times but he won't appear as a larger Character in this story. As it is I doubt anyone can guess where I got the name from. I'm actually quite proud of it.**

**Ichigo: What the hell am I doing here again?**

**John: Well I thought you might like to give your thoughts on Rias and Akeno breaking into your house.**

**Ichigo: WAIT! Who broke in where?!**

**John: Red-hair and Pony-tail. Oh and someone may have taken a souvenir from your underwear drawer.**

**Ichigo: You bastard I'm going to kill you!**

**John: *Ducks under sword* I was only kidding... maybe.**

**Ichigo: You are worse than Kon. Speaking of that perverted bastard where was he? If he was at home he would have gone after them and I don't think much would have stopped him.**

**John: Well let's just say that Yoruichi is very fast. The time it takes for the Goddess of the Flash to sense an intruder and hear their voices may have been enough time to grab a certain perverted bear from where he sat on the couch and hide him in a basement.**

**Yoruichi: At leas****t**** someone appreciates my speed. **

**Ichigo: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Yoruichi: I've been here since you got here. I just haven't spoken yet.**

**Ichigo: Well why didn't they find the basement?**

**John: Who in their right mind would wake up a cat from their nap. It could end up being deadly. **

**Yoruichi: I have to say the trap door wasn't as comfortable as it could have been. Maybe you could fix that next chapter. Maybe add a saucer of milk next to it.**

**John: I'll get you your milk. That's all for this chapter. Thanks once again to my new beta reader chaos083. See you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Roommate and Stalkers

**Chapter 3: New Roommate and Stalkers**

**Author's Note: Welcome back! I hope you all enjoy this particular chapter of the story. Now to address a few things. **

**General Slime: I do disagree with you on this point, but that is mostly due to just my thinking and everyone's thinking is different so I'm sorry if you feel strongly about this and I'll explain my reasoning. It is never stated that after he gets his powers back that he can't use his Hollow Mask after he regains his powers. As for Shiro vs. True Zangetsu, this story takes place before that is revealed in Bleach so Ichigo has no knowledge of that. As for Shiro and Zangetsu's interest in his love life, they are part of him. Seeing as how Shiro is... relaxed, it would most likely be Zangetsu that wouldn't be as interested but even he has Ichigo's best interests at heart.**

**Grinja: Thanks for catching those mistakes. I am really embarrassed about them. I fixed them as soon as I could. I completely agree with you as far as him listening to Rias. In most stories I've read I find that the character almost too readily agrees to follow Rias. It's like "I know this is weird I just met you and all but I trust you with every one of my secrets." That just doesn't work for me. As for whether Ichigo will be a devil or not I have something a little different planned than anything I've read up to this point. Let's just say that it can only be something that can happen to Ichigo. As for Mask Limitation you do have a point. I tried adding a paragraph a few lines to iron that out. As for why I'm having him use it, it is more for the actual mask and Hollow energy than the extra power for now. I hope that covers most of your concerns.**

**Tahaku: I'll admit I keeping debating with myself on this. The major reason that I don't want to is because most stories that have pairings have Orihime or Rukia as a main focus and after a while they get repetitive and dull. That said if enough support goes to it I suppose I could start a small 'side'-harem. A harem that doesn't really make an appearance in the story, but will occasionally send messages to Ichigo and influence his decisions that way. So Ichigo may get a letter from Orihime or Rukia or some other person occasionally that give him advice on a subject. That said I have no idea if this would be a good idea or not since I've never even heard of it in different stories.**

**Thanks to chaos083 for betaing!**

**Now onto the story. I own exactly nothing but original characters.**

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo turned toward the sound of the screaming voice. A flash of green and then darkness.

Ichigo awoke with a splitting headache. His eyes told him that he was lying on the street near an abandoned warehouse he had been walking by. Somehow he had been propped against the building.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed as a brief shot of pain shot through his head. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm sorry Itsygo," A familiar voice said apologetically. Ichigo looked to his left to see Nel curled up next his arm. Her normal green tattered outfit covered her form. A strip of red ran across her nose as was usual. Short messy green hair stuck out from underneath the skull like remnant of her Hollow mask. A scar ran down the center of the mask and onto her nose. "A woman opened tome kind of door and fort Nel to go through it."

"It's okay Nel," Ichigo said sighing. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Nel said with tears in her eyes. "What fun is it if no one gets hurt?"

Tears started streaming down Nel's face.

Ichigo face faulted at the sight. _That's right, _Ichigo thought remembering. _She's a masochist. _

"I don't suppose you can get back can you?" Ichigo asked standing slowly.

"No," Nel said reluctantly. "Nel hat heard of thit plate. Hollow that come here can't come back by the normal way."

"Shit," Ichigo sighed he couldn't even send her back through the arch he had come through. He would be damned if he would let her go through that area with that dragon in the way. "Well I suppose you would have to stay with me at my place. Just try to get along with Yoruichi."

"Who is Yoruichi?" Nel asked, struggling to pronounce the name.

"She is a friend of mine," Ichigo said smiling down at the little Arrancar. "She used to be a Shinigami but they kicked her out. I don't know why she never goes back since they cleared her name."

"She isn't a Shinigami anymore?" Nel asked worriedly.

_That's right,_ Ichigo cursed himself for forgetting. _She is scared of Shinigami._

"Nope," Ichigo said truthfully. "She doesn't work for them anymore. Shall we go Nel?" Ichigo asked looking down.

"Okay," Nel said smiling. "Where are we going Itsygo?"

"Well first we are going to get you some more clothes." Ichigo said simply. "I don't want people seeing you and getting pissed at me because they think I'm not dressing you right."

"But Nel likes what she is wearing." Nel complained puffing out her cheeks.

"I know you do." Ichigo said trying to reason with the childlike Arrancar. "But you may find something that you like even better at the store."

"I guett to," Nel said slowly as if she was still unconvinced.

"**Ooooh King's got a date."** Shiro taunted.

_Shut up,_ Ichigo thought back as he began to lead Nel away from the warehouse. _She's just a kid._

"**Only until her 'Itsygo' gets in trouble then she transforms and is buxomlicious." **Shiro responded.

_Buxomlicious?_ Ichigo thought feeling his cheeks flush red. _Where the hell did you pick that up?_

"**There isn't any shit to do in here."** Shiro shot back. **"Not even a T.V. in here. Only thing I can really do is tune into your senses, watch life go by, and make up new words. Well that and jack off."**

Ichigo stumbled at his words. Nel gave him a funny look but didn't comment.

_WHAT THE FUCK?! _Ichigo demanded. _STOP DOING THAT IN MY HEAD!_

"**Relax I was just joking." **Shiro said innocently. **"Kinda hard to do that with the old man watching you the entire time. Gets awkward damned fast. That said do us all a favor and get laid already."**

Ichigo decided to ignore the comment despite his red cheeks.

"Itsygo are you feeling alright?" Nel asked worried.

"I'm fine," Ichigo tried reassuring the little girl. "Do you know who sent you here?"

"Tome woman." Nel said simply. "Never teen her before. She came, threatened my brothers and then tent me here."

"Strange." Ichigo said frowning. The warehouses slowly fell behind them as Ichigo lead his companion to the commercial part of town. Soon the pair were surrounded by shops. Windows glinted around them brightly in the afternoon sun. Ichigo had managed to get a rough layout of town the night before. He wouldn't be able to find specific locations but he could pick out a rough area in which to find it.

His current target was a simple clothing store. It wasn't fancy but it was nice enough clothing and easy on the wallet. Urahara had only given him enough to make it through the first couple of weeks or so. He couldn't really afford to go out and by top of the line clothing.

A nearby store advertised for clothing and Ichigo steered Nel through the door. The interior was plain. White walls and white floors would have given a very bleak appearance had it not been for a lone strip of black that danced across the walls like a ribbon floating in the breeze.

A single female cashier stood at the counter looking bored. Black hair that reached her chin but not her shoulders hung around her head. A lock of her hair hung between dark eyes. She had a fit figure and wore a brown jacket over a white shirt. A dark red scarf covered her neck. A name tag read: Mikasa.

The rest of the store was covered in clothing, mannequins, and changing stalls covered the store. Clothing of all shapes and sizes. Customers randomly browsed through the items picking out occasional articles of clothing and holding it up in front of them as if imagining what they would look like in them.

Nel was looking around the store in wonder. Ichigo couldn't help a small smile that formed on his face. She was so much like a child. Looking at everything with wide eyes.

"Let's look for some shirts," Ichigo said leading Nell in further.

"Okay Itsygo!" Nel said smiling wide.

The pair walked to a nearby clothing rack and Nel began to pick through the clothes. Ichigo lost himself as the pair picked through clothing that Nel might like. Eventually they moved on to jeans and sweat pants. With several outfits picked out the most difficult part of shopping came.

"Excuse me." Ichigo said walking up to the cashier. She looked at him intently. "I was hoping that you could page someone to help us."

"Sure," She said briefly. "What did you need?"

"My," Ichigo hesitated looking at the grinning Nel. "Cousin, just arrived from across seas but her luggage was lost. I got most of her clothes but she still needs help."

Mikasa nodded understanding. She reached for a phone near her and picked it up. She punched in a few numbers and began speaking.

"Mind coming up here?" She asked blandly. She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. "Someone will be right up."

"Thanks." Ichigo said gratefully.

_That's the last thing I need to do. Pick out underwear for a little girl. How many times can you say pedophile?_

"**Is that a challenge?"** Shiro asked. Ichigo could hear the smirk in his voice.

_No,_ Ichigo simply said back.

"Hello," A cheery voice said. Ichigo turned to see a second girl standing before him. Purple hair framed her thin face. Light brown eyes looked out of her face kindly. A similar outfit to Mikasa's adorned her slim figure. A name tag that read: Sasha. "How can I help you? Does it involve potatoes?"

"Potatoes?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Never mind." The girl said looking slightly abashed. "I just really like potatoes. Anyway how can I help?"

_Potatoes? _Ichigo wondered to himself. "Yeah she needs a few more personal items."

"Sure let's go over here and pick out a few cute ones." Sasha said smiling as she took Nel's hand.

"**I like this chick,"** Shiro said speaking up. **"Why not invite her out and afterward see if she wants to play with your potato."**

_Have I mentioned how much of a pervert you are?_ Ichigo questioned.

"**Don't you mean how much of a pervert YOU are?" **Shiro corrected. **"I am part of you. If not her what about that hot Mikasa chick at the counter?"**

_Screw you,_ Ichigo thought back angrily. _You only think about sex._

"**First you sound like a woman."** Shiro said blandly. **"Second if you would listen to me and screw someone then we wouldn't have a problem."**

_Hey Zangetsu can you please do something about him?_

"**Not really," **Zangetsu replied. **"He may be a pain but even if for some reason act you actually do follow his advice in this he will find something else to complain about. At least now you haven't compromised your principles."**

"**Asshole."** Shiro said bitterly.

"Itsygo!" Nel's happy voice came breaking Ichigo out of his conversation with Shiro and Zangetsu. "I found tome cute panty!"

"Don't really need to know that." Ichigo said embarrassed by her eagerness. "Just put them on the counter have her scan them and put them in a bag and I'll pay for them."

"Thank Itsygo!" Nel said grinning widely.

Ichigo looked away as Nel placed her underwear on the counter. He waited a few moments after he heard the last rustle of bagging to turn around and pay. The total came to about 11944 yen **(100 USD)**. A more than reasonable price for an entire wardrobe. In fact Ichigo knew he was getting off cheap for seven outfits. Ichigo had expected it to run more than that, but a few things had been on sale.

Ichigo handed over the required amount of money and received several bills as change along with his receipt. Ichigo grabbed the bag and handed it to Nel beside him.

"Here hold onto this." Ichigo said simply.

"Okay," Nel said smiling widely as she took the bag. It almost hit the floor the bag was so large for her.

"Alright let's go home," Ichigo said. He couldn't help a smirking smile at the happy look on Nel's face. "But first wait here for a bit and don't wander off. I have to take care of something."

"What do Itsygo need to take care of?" Nel asked cutely.

"Just got a go to the bathroom real quick." Ichigo said simply. "Don't go away."

"Can't Nel come with you?" Nel asked her eyes wide and pleading.

"No," Ichigo said bluntly. "It's a male restroom. Girls can't go in."

"But I'm a woman." Nel complained. "I'm older than you to I should be able to make the rule."

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth several times before swallowing and tried again. "Nel I'm sorry but it's morally wrong to be in a bathroom for a different gender. A lot of people might get the wrong idea and call the police which would be bad. Besides despite your actually age, you look like you are eight. I don't like little kids like that."

"But I don't want to leave my Itsygo." Nel said with tears in her eyes.

_When did I become her Itsygo, I mean Ichigo?_

"**Whipped."** Came a short reply buried in a fake cough from Shiro.

"I won't be long," Ichigo said giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I tuppote," Nel said sniffling.

Ichigo walked off to the bathroom leaving Nel at the front of the store. Mikasa looked at him and gave a nod of her own. She would watch out for the little Arrancar. That said Ichigo felt sorry for anyone crazy enough to try and hurt her. As Ichigo was going to the bathroom a thought suddenly crossed his mind. How were they able to even see Nel? She wasn't in a Gigai. Did that mean that everyone would be able to see him in his Shinigami form?

"**It's the concentration of Spiritual Entities."** Zangetsu explained. **"Whatever these non-human entities are, they are in this world in force. Their presence here is attracting Spiritual Energy in abundance. It is the concentration that is allowing Nel to be seen. In someplace out of the way, like your training ground, you won't be able to be seen by normal humans."**

_Thanks for that,_ Ichigo thought gratefully as he washed his hands. After finishing he quickly dried his hands and left the restroom. What he saw outside made his jaw drop.

Nel was clamped onto the Pony-tail's head from the class; while Red-hair tried to pull her off. Pony-tail had a happy grin on her face.

"What are you doing Nel?" Ichigo asked slowly while walking toward the group.

"ITSYGO!" Nel shouted, happily letting go causing Red-hair, Pony-tail, and Nel to collapse into a large pile. She quickly shot out of the pile with a large smile on her face. "I was showing them my throat penis."

"Really?" Ichigo said feeling a sweat drop roll down his head.

"Yeah," Nel said smiling.

"Ichigo you know her?" Red-hair asked climbing out of the pile.

"Yeah," Ichigo confirmed. "I've known her for a while. She is a friend of mine from my home town. Her name is Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck. I just call her Nel. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We needed a few supplies so we came here." Red-hair said simply.

"To a clothing store." Ichigo said blandly.

"Yes," Red-hair said simply.

"**Ichigo,"** Zangetsu said speaking up. **"It could be that this store is a front of sorts for these creatures. In which case-"**

_It would be better to get out of here. Fast._ Ichigo finished for his partner.

"Well anyway we got what we needed." Ichigo said simply. "See you around I suppose."

Ichigo walked away from the pair. Nel followed behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Something is strange about those two," Rias said to her queen as the pair walked away.

"Ara ara," Akeno said with a smile on her lips. "I think that I like that Nel. We could get along just fine. I wonder if she would like to play when she gets older."

"We didn't come here for that," Rias lightly reminded her friend. "Issei should be going after Asia tonight. If she is as talented as I think she is, she will be an excellent member of our family."

"Ara ara," Akeno said her smile took on a slightly more sadistic side. "Buchou is so cold and calculating."

"You know that isn't true." Rias denied. "Issei really cares about this girl. I did a little research on her. She was excommunicated after she healed a Devil, so she can't go back to the Angels, and the only way to get her away from the Fallen Angels that are using her is to offer her a new home. After Issei gets there he should be able to save her. If he does I intend to offer her a place in our family. If he isn't in time I will ask Issei what he thinks she would want and I'll go off his wishes."

"Rias," Sasha said smiling as she walked up. "What can I do for the heiress to the Gremory clan today?"

"I just need a few healing salves." Rias responded smiling. She hoped that Asia would join her peerage but it was still a good practice to not over use powers. They could fail or the person could start to feel like a piece of meat. Rias was wary of both possibilities.

"I'll be right back." Sasha said happily. "Do you want the potato flavored healing tonic too?"

"No thanks," Rias said shaking her head. "I think you like potatoes a little too much."

"That's impossible." Sasha said airily walking away.

"What does Buchou think of Ichigo?" Akeno asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked looking at her friend.

"Well," Akeno said innocently. "The last time Rias took such an interest in a student was our little Issei. Can we expect a new peerage member besides little Asia?"

"Akeno," Rias said sighing. "I thought we agreed that he is too much of an enigma at this point. We also have a problem with how to approach him. Even Issei who we had plans for was put off by it. I don't know how we would have made out had he not been more concerned with Raynare. If we are lucky Issei should be able to finally confront her and get some closure."

"Right," Akeno said nodding.

"Either way we should get to the club room and drop the necessary hints to Issei to have him go after Asia." Rias said moving the topic on.

"Of course Buchou." Akeno replied respectfully.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_A bit cold out tonight_, Yoruichi thought to herself. Her Zanpakutō remained silent. She was almost always silent. It wasn't a serious problem. That was just her personality. She was a very lazy Zanpakutō. She would only become interested when Yoruichi decided to get serious. Until then she would only occasionally pass out comments. Still Yoruichi knew she enjoyed it when Yoruichi talked to her.

_I wonder how Nel got here._ Yoruichi thought as she rolled her cat shoulders. Her cat form was perfect. Sleek, flexible, strong, and sexy. She couldn't help but add that last bit. She knew she was a beautiful woman. She took great pride in that. That was the major reason she kept flashing Ichigo through the years. It bolstered her ego to see that she could still get a reaction out of him. It got boring when Urahara had gotten used to it.

"**I'm curious as well."** Kurai Hyō said unexpectedly speaking breaking her two year silence. Her rich tone flooded Yoruichi's mind. **"Something is off. Why are so many people coming here?"**

_Hey look who's up from her cat nap,_ Yoruichi teased her friend.

"**Look who's clothed."** Her Zanpakutō responded with a slightly antagonistic reply.

_I don't want to hear that from you,_ Yoruichi chuckled. _When was the last time you wore clothes? Three years ago? More?_

"**It was exactly three hours ago."** Kurai Hyō said laughing. **"But that was only because I wanted to see if you'd actually summon me after a hundred years of just sitting on a shelf in your safe house."**

_You know that skill is supposed to be secret. _Yoruichi said shaking her cat head. _If everyone found out how to summon their Zanpakutō even when it was half way around the world it could be trouble. Especially if a traitor figured it out. It would be next to impossible to keep them imprisoned. _

"**It isn't that bad,"** Kurai Hyō said dismissively. **"Besides I don't think a traitor will come again in our life time."**

_We live very long lives,_ Yoruichi replied.

"**We've gotten off topic." **Kurai Hyō said. **"What's going on? A lot of people went into that church a little while ago."**

_Not a clue,_ Yoruichi said checking her surroundings again. She sat in a tree just a short distance away from a church that had seen better days. Several boards were rotten and falling. The glass had been shattered in several locations.

Ichigo had just gotten home a few hours ago. Surprisingly Nel had been with him. While she had heard stories of the little Arrancar she had never met her in person. She was just as Ichigo described. Childish but also much like an adult in her language. She had clung to Ichigo when Yoruichi had introduced herself. Nel had seemed surprised that Yoruichi had been a cat. Yoruichi had been tempted to change her form but from what she had heard from Ichigo Nel was wary around Shinigami. It would be best to let her get used to the idea of her changing form before actually doing it.

After that Yoruichi had told them she was going to go do some reconnaissance. She had been leaping from building to building as befitting a ninja. While doing so she had felt a large amount of a strange power congregating in this area. Yoruichi had followed the strange power to this location. It wasn't Spiritual Pressure or Spiritual Energy. It was something completely different. It reminded Yoruichi of the pair that searched the house earlier in the week.

Flashes of light came from the interior. They had been happening for a few minutes. Yoruichi had been tempted to go closer and investigate but some form of barrier that blocked both her and her ability to sense Spiritual Energy, had been placed soon after the flashes began. Yoruichi could try to use her powers to sneak through or force her way through but a single wrong move trying to sneak through and she would be discovered. As for forcing the only thing worse would be a neon sign the size of Big Ben pointing directly at her.

She was forced to wait outside. A green flash came through the windows. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. Whatever was going on in there was heating up.

A sudden puff of debris caused Yoruichi's eyes to dart to a wall. A figure had flown through the wall. Bits of rubble fell from the hole. Yoruichi couldn't make out much more than a general shape and a dark coloring of the figure. Soon after a small figure of white made its way out of the church and grabbed the first figure. The small figure dragged it inside the church.

Yoruichi stared intensely at the church. These weren't normal people. To throw a person through the wall requires strength. While common and even laughably easy for even Orihime, a non-combat orientated healer, for a normal human it was impossible. Especially through thick brick walls that made up the church.

A flash of brilliant scarlet filled the church. It slowly faded from existence. A green light followed shortly after. Voices suddenly reached Yoruichi's ears. It wasn't anything distinct, but she could make out some crying and a couple of chuckles.

A Flash step later and Yoruichi was at the door to the church looking in. Inside, stood six individuals. The two that had searched the house, Red-hair and Pony-tail, stood in front of the group. The red head had a soft smile on her face as she looked down at a pair on the floor. Pony-tail had a smile on her face as well but stood slightly back. Through her own training as a noble Yoruichi recognized it as the position of a servant or guard. Both had school uniforms on and both seemed just as strained as Orihime or Rangiku's did when they were in a school uniform.

A woman with bright blond hair and nun robes was lying down on the ground. Her eyes were shut closed, but her large chest rose and fell regularly. While not as large as Rias or Pony-tail she still had an impressive size.

A brown haired teen squatted next to her softly sobbing tears of joy. A school uniform adorned his body. Both the jacket and the white undershirt were unbuttoned revealing a red t-shirt underneath.

A teen with blond neatly combed hair stood across from the two on the ground. His school uniform was neat and looked to be a perfect fit both dimensionally and personality wise. A smile stood out on his face as he shifted a sword on his shoulder. He was what people might call a 'pretty boy'.

The one that worried Yoruichi the most was the final one. A short girl looking to be in her early teenage years stared directly at Yoruichi. She had white hair that framed her face. Black cat hair clips held her hair in place. As soon as Yoruichi arrived she had been looking at her weirdly. Like she was trying to figure out what she was.

"Koneko," Red-hair said speaking up as she noticed the short girl's problem. "What's the matter?"

"...Strange cat." Koneko responded pointing directly at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi cocked her head to one side and gave a soft, "Meow?"

"Strange how?" The brown haired teen asked looking up from where he was with the blond. His voice was still unsteady.

"Is it...?" The teen with the sword trailed his question off. Yoruichi didn't miss the slight tightening of his grip on his sword.

"...No." The white haired girl said her voice monotone. "It is not, but it still feels strange."

"Can you understand us?" Red-hair asked looking directly at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi didn't respond. Giving a meow of denial would make it obvious she could understand them. Not saying anything preserved her appearance as an unassuming cat. Instead she slowly made her way into the church. Just a cat out hunting mice. Nothing more.

"What a strange cat." Pony-tail cooed. "Buchou doesn't it look like the one at Ichigo's house?"

"It does look similar." Red-hair admitted. "But a lot of cats are black."

"Wait what were you doing at Ichigo's house?" Brown-hair asked suddenly.

"We were making sure he wasn't an enemy in disguise." Red-hair explained. "There could be any number of reasons why someone might want to kill us. You saw that yourself this past week."

"Did he pass Buchou?" The swordsman asked.

"That is still a matter for deliberation." Red-hair responded. "For now I would say that he bares watching."

_Shit,_ Yoruichi cursed internally.

"What do you want to do about him?" The swordsman asked.

"I'll talk about that later." Red-hair said shrugging. "For now Asia needs to get somewhere to rest and recover. Everyone gather round."

The group of six quickly gathered around the red head. Suddenly a red circle covered in runes appeared above their heads. Yoruichi recognized it from the description given by the survivors as a technique that the one that had attacked the Captains used to escape. The only difference Yoruichi could see was the coloring.

Slowly the circle descended. As it passed over the group those in the circle disappeared. It was over in seconds, leaving Yoruichi alone in an abandoned church. Black feathers surrounded her.

_Time to get out of here and warn Ichigo._ Yoruichi thought. A quick Flash step later she was away from the church.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"...That cat was strange." Koneko said from where she sat on the couch in the club room. She, Issei, and Yuuto sat on the couch. Akeno sat in a chair nearby. Asia had been placed in a bed of a different room. It was best she got some rest after her ordeal. Being brought back from the dead tended to leave one exhausted. At least Rias assumed so.

"I agree." Rias responded simply. "It could have been a stray cat, but I would rather not take chances."

"What else could it be?" Issei asked confused.

"There are many creatures that can disguise themselves." Rias explained. It wasn't her secret to tell. When the time came for him to know of Koneko's sister then Koneko should be the one who told him. "It could be possible for someone to turn into a cat. Although turning into animals is a highly advanced technique and only a handful are capable of such a feat."

"So if it was an enemy why didn't we kick their ass?" Issei asked heatedly.

"First," Rias said holding up a finger. "Just because it was observing us doesn't necessarily mean it was an enemy."

"It could have been someone who was out for a walk and was curious about what was going on." Akeno added.

"Okay," Issei said nodding as he calmed down slightly.

"Second," Rias said holding up a second finger. "We don't know for sure if it was even an enemy. It could have been just an abnormal cat. Koneko has a Familiar that is a cat. It could have been a here to unknown species of cat with special powers that was out for a walk and we just happened to cross paths with it."

"Familiar?" Issei questioned.

"Familiars are creatures that help out a creature by forming a pact with them." Yuuto explained. "While a few can be used in battle most do simple jobs such as handing out fliers."

"When you get a little more experience I'll take you to get your own Familiar." Rias said kindly.

"Awesome!" Issei said excitedly. "Are there any with large jumblies?"

"There are a few," Rias said letting a smile onto her face. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to the Undines.

"YES!" Issei shouted excitedly.

"There is a third reason," Rias mentioned holding up her third finger. Issei seemed to calm down but only slightly. "We had just resurrected Asia. She was still out. You had fought to your current limit. You had maybe a few more hits at best in you."

"Hey," Issei said a bit indignantly.

"Don't be so disappointed." Rias reassured. "In all our history you are the newest Devil to take out a Fallen Angel. No Devil has ever taken out an experienced Fallen Angel so young. Besides, Koneko and Yuuto had both fought multiple opponents. While weak that gets a bit tiring. Add in that the ability to turn into an animal is a very high level ability and that person would at least be strong enough to give us a challenge even discounting protecting Asia. Our best option was a retreat."

"Buchou," Akeno said speaking up. "You wanted to talk about watching Ichigo as well."

"That's right." Rias said nodding more to herself than to anyone else. "Koneko I want you to see if you can get close to him and observe him."

"...Okay." Koneko responded simply.

"Please don't tell me you are going to recruit him." Issei pleaded. "He already made it clear that he hates me."

"I don't think he hates you," Akeno said her smile never slipping. "I think he just hates perverts."

"So he doesn't hate me," Issei said shaking his head. "He just hates everything I stand for."

"Exactly," Akeno said cheerfully.

"Cruel." Issei cried out.

"I'm not sure if I'll recruit him or not." Rias said honestly. "At this point all I have to choose from four pieces are a rook and a knight." She intentionally left out the additional piece. She still wasn't sure what to make of that. "If he is to powerful I don't have enough pieces to recruit him and will have revealed ourselves to him needlessly. If we can recruit him we run the risk of him being someone from another faction or a hostile Devil. Even if he isn't, we run the risk of him refusing."

"So you won't?" Issei asked sounding hopeful.

"I didn't say that either." Rias said shaking her head. "From the little time I've seen him he is stronger than the average human. He could end up being quite valuable with a little training."

"I'll prove that you don't have to rely on him then." Issei said determined.

"It's more than that." Rias said shaking her head. "There is something that is coming that I need to be ready for. I won't say much but for that I need to have the appearance of power more than I need the power itself. In other words I need as many strong members as I can get."

"What's coming?" Issei asked worriedly.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with for now." Rias said forcing a peaceful smile onto her face. "For now everyone get some rest. We have a lot to do in the next few weeks."

"Right." The entire peerage responded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"...Could you help me?" The white haired girl asked with a monotone voice.

"I'm a bit busy." Ichigo evaded. "Try someone else."

"...But you are the only one around." The white haired girl said pointedly.

"Doesn't change the fact I'm a bit busy." Ichigo said shrugging.

"...I'll wait." The white haired girl responded.

_Damn it, _Ichigo cursed internally. After Yoruichi had gotten back last night she had warned Ichigo that Red-hair and Pony-tail were suspicious of him. She said that they were going to watch him, but she didn't know how or who. Now it was fairly obvious both how and who.

"It might be a while," Ichigo said evasively. "What do you need help with anyway?"

"...Homework." The white haired girl responded.

"Busy." Ichigo said trying to walk away. The final bell of the day had just rung and Ichigo had been delayed in getting out of class. He had fallen asleep in class.

Yoruichi had been up all night drilling him on the appearances of those she saw in the church until Ichigo began to see their faces staring out from the walls of his room. When he had finally gotten to sleep. He had not one but two people sleep next to him. Nel had whined and cried until Ichigo had finally relented to her sleeping in the same room as him. Ichigo himself had set out a futon and slept on the floor next to the bed.

That hadn't stopped a certain black cat from crawling her way onto his chest as he tried to sleep. Every attempt Ichigo tried to make that would get her to get off only resulted in her glaring at him and claws sinking into his chest. In the end Ichigo had passed out trying to argue with her why she should get off him.

"...With what?" The white haired girl responded blandly.

"Got to get home and take care of my little cousin." Ichigo said shrugging. "She just got in from overseas and I need to make sure that she is alright."

"...I'll come with you." The white haired girl said.

"No," Ichigo said bluntly refusing.

"...Why not?" She asked.

"I have no idea who you are." Ichigo said honestly. "For all I know you could be a serial killer. I don't even know your name."

"...Koneko." The white haired girl said blandly.

"The answer is still no." Ichigo said walking away.

He ignored her attempts to restart the conversation. He put off going to his locker to collect his book bag. He had gotten his homework wasn't due till next week and every instinct in his body was screaming, 'LEAVE!'

He felt more than saw Koneko match his pace.

"You going somewhere?" Ichigo asked.

"...Yes." Koneko responded simply.

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"...With you." She responded simply.

"No," Ichigo said again.

Koneko didn't say anything and studiously ignored his response.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed. She wasn't going to give up. At this rate it was obvious she was stubborn as hell. "If you are that insistent on help then I'll help you now. What are you having trouble with?"

"...Algebra." Koneko replied.

"What in particular are you having trouble with?" Ichigo asked.

"...3x+1 and 4x." Koneko recited. "Find the intercept."

"Pretty easy." Ichigo said shrugging. "Put them equal to each other and then subtract like terms from each side. In the end you have x equals 1. So the lines meet at 1."

"...Easy." Koneko said shaking her head. "What about .5x+7=1.5x+7 and 7.5x?"

"Let's find a spot to sit down and work it out." Ichigo sighed finally giving in and like that he had gained a little sister watch dog.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Send them." Conqueror commanded from his throne of blackened bone. Each bone belonged to the king or queen of a different nation, each conquered by Conqueror or Victory.

"Yes sir," A figure in black responded bowing deeply. A pitiful worm, but useful for following orders.

"What matter have you set forth?" Famine asked appearing behind Conqueror.

"I have sent several of these 'Hollows' forth." Conqueror explained. "As both Conqueror and Victory I require games to keep me amused. As Conqueror I thirst to see opponents crush each other under their boot. As Victory I enjoy winning."

"What does Pestilence get?" Famine asked.

"He chose the 'Hollows' to send." Conqueror laughed cruelly. "They all have aspects of rotting or disease to them. It will be interesting to see how they deal with them."

"What will this accomplish?" Famine asked shaking her head.

"It will amuse me." Conqueror laughed. "My entire being revolves around crushing enemies under my foot. It will amuse me to see these brats crush the Hollows or be crushed by them."

"What else do you plan?" Famine asked.

"You should know better than anyone." Conqueror laughed. "We are the oldest of the Seals. I plan on finally having some fun."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

**John: Well sorry it took so long to get out. Been a bit sluggish lately. Didn't help that this last week was hell walking for me. Was involved in a crash and lost a dear cousin to cancer, may she rest in peace. I am still working on all my stories for those concerned about any of my other stories not progressing. **

**Ichigo: That really sucks.**

**John: Tell me about it.**

**Ichigo: You alright from the crash?**

**John: Just strained a few joints and on bed rest. That said my vehicle is totaled. **

**Ichigo: That really sucks.**

**Yoruichi: Can I change the subject?**

**John: Sure.**

**Yoruichi: What do you have planned for the next chapter?**

**John: Let's just say that it involves Kon, an angry Koneko, and you.**

**Yoruichi: I get to finally play a bigger part?**

**John: You're already one of the main characters.**

**Yoruichi: Well I haven't done much yet.**

**Ichigo: Didn't you spy on those in the church this chapter?**

**John: She did do that.**

**Yoruichi: If I remember right you called me sexy.**

**John: … I refuse to comment on grounds it may incriminate me.**

**Shiro: *Cough* Pervert *Cough***

**Ichigo: What he said.**

**Yoruichi: I don't mind. At least he admits it. Unlike a certain strawberry.**

**Ichigo: HEY!**

**John: Well before I get even more embarrassed that will be all for today. Good bye everyone. This is John Hinde signing off and Merry Belated Christmas (If you aren't Christian insert appropriate religious holiday) and Happy New Year!**


End file.
